


【翅A】智商-1

by Chaohejindaopian



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaohejindaopian/pseuds/Chaohejindaopian
Summary: 是约稿！感谢金主爸爸！CP是夜翼x原创角色（反派A）不接受原创角色注意避雷
Kudos: 7





	【翅A】智商-1

“当你发呆60秒的时候，你就浪费了生命中的一分钟。”  
反派A想起这句话的时候他正呆滞地站在迪克的面前，墙上挂钟上的数字和迪克尴尬的表情提醒着他，他已经足足站了三分钟。  
三分钟前，迪克半开玩笑一般地邀请他上床——或者并不是邀请，因为迪克的原话是“我到底要怎么样才能让你离开我的视线？跟你上床？”  
究其原因大概是连续三天在迪克的卧室里朗读赞美他翘臀的文章终于惹毛了迪克，脾气温和的大蓝鸟也忍不住冲他发了火。反派A觉得这时候自己应该道歉然后跑路，或者继续死皮赖脸地朗诵他昨天熬夜写出来的新的赞美诗——如果他不怕挨揍的话。但作为一个反派，反派A嘴快于脑脱口而出：“好啊，明天下午不见不散。”  
迪克看上去更尴尬了。  
但这份尴尬并没有持续多久。反派A没有给迪克任何解释的机会，他跑出门的速度就跟他闯进来时一样快。  
墙上的挂钟发出聒噪的低吟，迪克倒回床上用枕头盖住脸骂了一句脏话。他此刻无比希望反派A只是用低俗的方式回敬了他的玩笑，但是谁知道呢，迪克只能指望明天下午没人会敲响他的房门，让他把这一切都理解成一场失败而尴尬的笑话。

第二天下午迪克的房门果然没有被敲响——反派A直接出现在了他床上。  
“等一下等一下。”迪克紧张地按住了反派A蠢蠢欲动的手，今天这家伙穿了一件把他装扮得像暴露狂的长风衣，迪克有理由怀疑他风衣下面也像暴露狂一样一丝不挂。反派A停下动作，不解地看向迪克。  
“咳，昨天我说的，你，你不会真的当真了吧。”迪克尴尬地咳嗽一声，试图把反派A推远。  
反派A意外地挑高了眉毛：“你放心，我说话算话——指之后不会再出现在你面前这部分。”  
“但，但是，”迪克试图再找出一个拒绝的理由，“两个Alpha没办法……”  
“没有两个Alpha。”反派A俯身凑近迪克，一股淡薄的柑橘味道从他的领口溢了出来，那味道刺激着迪克的感官，让他一瞬间瞪大了双眼。“我看起来这么不像Omega吗。”反派A有些郁闷地嘟囔着，他慢悠悠解开大衣扣子，大衣下面没有像迪克以为的那样，反而规规矩矩地穿着熨帖的衬衫。渐渐浓郁的柑橘味道仿佛催情的良药，让迪克身不由己地伸出手揽住了反派A的腰，指尖触到布料的瞬间他感觉到布料下的身体在一瞬间绷紧——反派A显然也没有他表现出来的那样游刃有余。  
“如果你不想看到我的脸，”反派A的声音染上发颤的情欲，“我可以背对你……声音也一样，我可以尽量不出声。”  
“你不需要这样……”几乎被信息素冲昏头脑的Alpha用他难得剩下的理智艰难地说，“我很愿意和你上床。”  
迪克猜自己想说的他并不排斥反派A，也不介意先推进一下他们的肉体关系，但是话到了反派A耳朵里似乎并不是那么一回事，因为迪克听见反派A嘟囔了句什么，大概是“真是个温柔的床伴”之类的。  
信息素在迪克狭小的公寓中发酵，一个被信息素冲昏头脑的Alpha，一个毫不收敛自己信息素的Omega，就算是刚刚接受性教育的小孩子也会知道即将发生什么。迪克扯破了反派A的衬衫，扣子从他手边崩开不知道掉进了哪个角落，带着伤痕的皮肤从单薄的布料下露了出来，迪克发出一声低低的惊呼，反派A傻得让他总是容易忘记这也是一个生活在黑暗之中的人。  
反派A似乎听见了迪克的声音，他无措地扯扯衬衫，试图盖住自己身上的伤疤，但是衬衫卡在他的臂弯，这让他整个人都被束缚在了衬衫里，反派A微弱地挣扎了一下，恼火地发现自己被牢牢地禁锢在了迪克跟床板之间，他索性翻了个身，跪趴在床上，把后背留给了迪克。  
迪克的手离开了反派A身上的那些伤疤，虽然迪克并不在意——伤疤而已，他们一家子身上的都足够开一个伤痕展览会了，但是反派A似乎介意，于是脑子晕晕乎乎的迪克就着这个结论体贴地避开了那些伤疤。反派A不着痕迹地松了一口气，迪克并没多想，他正在对付反派A的裤带，毕竟皮带这个东西不能像衬衫的扣子那样凭借蛮力扯断。  
前提是皮带质量够好的话。  
迪克捏着断掉的皮带，尴尬的气氛将他脑中的情欲冲淡了不少，但是立刻，沉下腰乖巧扒开后穴的反派A把迪克的尴尬和理智打包压缩丢出了他的脑袋，Alpha的本能叫嚣着让他侵犯面前这个听话配合的Omega，但是有那么一丝丝的理智在冲迪克大声喊着，叫他不要表现得像个人渣。  
内心天人交战的迪克没有注意到反派A渐渐暗下去的眼神，当他反应过来的时候，他已经被反派A按倒在了床上，男人骑跨在他身上，带着虚幻的笑容温柔地抚弄着他的阴茎。  
“看来你喜欢我主动一点，”反派A用手指撑开后穴，试图用那张小嘴吞下迪克的大家伙，“放心，我熟练得很，”反派A挑眉，“你只要好好躺着享受就好了。”  
然而下一秒，反派A就颤抖地趴在了迪克身上。“意，意外。”反派A疼得唇色发白依旧嘴硬，他整个人倒在迪克身上，艰难地抬起腰，却因为发软的双腿再次狠狠坐了回去。反派A梗着脖子发出一声压抑的抽噎，手在迪克身上胡乱扒着，迪克深深地叹了口气，抚摸着反派A的脊背，缓缓地动作起来。  
柑橘的香味在情欲的烧灼下变得愈发浓郁，反派A伏跪在床上承受着迪克逐渐粗暴的顶弄，刻进Alpha骨子里的占有欲在Omega的一再纵容和忍让下变得肆无忌惮，甜蜜的信息素怂恿着Alpha继续下去，用他的精液填满Omega的肚子，让身下的Omega打上他的标记，成为他的所有物。  
欲望敲打着迪克的头脑，身下的Omega似乎嚷了些什么，但是被情欲冲昏了头脑的迪克并没有听见。等到理智终于回到他的脑子里的时候，迪克意识到自己的结正卡在反派A的生殖腔里，Omega躺在皱巴巴的床单上艰难地喘息着，后颈的腺体上明晃晃地挂着一个鲜血淋漓的牙印。  
迪克的脸一下子变得惨白，他的嘴开开合合，最后只是干巴巴地吐出一句：“你还好吧？”  
反派A把脸埋进枕头里，好久才缓下呼吸，他努力勾勾嘴角，挤出一个笑容，声音哑得几乎听不见：“还成，就是有点疼。”  
“抱，抱歉。”迪克一时想不出别的词，在一场荒唐的419之后，面对着被他强行标记的Omega说出“我们可以从恋爱开始”显然不太行，尤其是当他的结还卡在对方生殖腔里的时候。  
反派A大概也是这么想的，于是他狠狠咬着嘴唇，强压着呻吟把迪克的阴茎从自己身体里拔了出来。  
“我该走了。”反派A单腿跳下了床，然后和自己的衣服摔成了一团。  
“等一下。”迪克爬下了床。  
“你放心，我回去吃药，”反派A索性坐在了地上胡乱地把衣服往身上套，“不会某天突然带着个孩子出现跟你要抚养费的。”  
“我不是说这个。”迪克有种对牛弹琴的无力感。  
反派A停下了动作，他仰起头看着迪克，恍然大悟一般点了点头：“用户体验很棒，五星好评。”  
迪克一阵气闷，反派A总是有这种随时随地惹人生气的天赋。  
“安啦安啦，我以后会老老实实消失的。”反派A安抚一般摸摸迪克的脑袋，仿佛刚刚在床上被操到失声的人不是他一样。说话间反派A已经把破破烂烂的衣服裹回了身上，冲迪克抛了个飞吻，踉踉跄跄地消失在了门外。  
“等等！”迪克追了上去，却已不见了反派A的身影，呼唤的声音卡在喉咙里，迪克突然意识到自己甚至不知道反派A的名字。  
他消沉地走回房间坐在了床上，空气中依旧弥漫着甜腻的柑橘香味，床单上残存的血迹一点点唤醒了迪克的回忆。他恍恍惚惚想起了被他咬破腺体标记时那个Omega喊的是什么，他在喊“住手”。  
“草，”迪克把脸埋进手心低骂出声，“理查德格雷森，你真他妈是个人渣。”

接下来的一个星期，反派A就像他保证过的那样彻彻底底消失在了迪克的生活中，但也仅仅是迪克的生活中。提姆一天依旧要抱怨八百回那个愚蠢的反派又跟小丑一起捅了什么篓子，达米安也时不时因为小丑和反派A在星球日报的楼顶挂“小蝙蝠我爱你”的横幅而气得提刀出门。所有的一切都走上了正轨，除了迪克。  
迪克意识到反派A在躲着他，有意或是无意，反派A总是能从布鲁德海文，哥谭和大都会中完美地错开迪克出现的城市。这让迪克感到十分挫败，蝙蝠家引以为傲的消息网居然无法让他找到一个形迹可疑的反派。  
两三天之后，过分频繁查看消息网的迪克就被芭芭拉找上了门。  
“布鲁斯担心你在背着他搞什么大案子——你知道他这个人控制欲过剩。”芭芭拉噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，“我不是担心你，只不过是来替他确认一下，你没插手什么一不小心就会送命的麻烦事对吧？”  
迪克举着听筒尴尬地沉默了十几秒，最后磕磕巴巴地用“我有一个朋友”把整件事搪塞过去。  
“你是说——你的朋友在一夜情里标记了一个Omega，而这个Omega现在正在躲着他？”键盘的声音停了下来，芭芭拉带着几分怀疑开口，“迪克，你说的这个朋友是不是你自己？”  
迪克说不出话，不过芭芭拉似乎也并没想要他的答案，她深深地叹了一口气，认真地开口：“说真的，我劝你这个朋友还是去自首算了，省得被Omega保护协会找上门的时候再后悔。”  
Omega保护协会首先得知道他是个Omega，迪克腹诽。  
“啊，”他干巴巴地开口，“我会转告我朋友的。”  
在这之后，达米安不知道怎么也听说了这个消息，还未分化的小孩子认真地替迪克的“朋友”考虑了一番，然后胸有成竹地拨通了迪克的电话。  
“我母亲说过，Omega都是软弱的，依附Alpha生存的生物，”达米安理直气壮地说，“告诉你那个朋友，只要用信息素压制住那个Omega就能把他带回来了。”  
“达米安！”迪克痛心疾首地开口，“那是违法的！”  
“嘁，”被否定了提议的达米安发出一声不屑的轻嗤，“那就等着，等到那个Omega发情期他就会跑回来跪着求你朋友操他的。”  
“塔利亚应该教你尊重Omega，”迪克头疼地开口，“Omega不是一种社会阶级，那只是一种性别。”  
“我也只是在阐述事实。”达米安小声嘟囔。  
“不说这个，”迪克故作轻松地开口，“最近反派A又有什么动静了吗？”  
达米安那边沉默了两秒，紧接着，就像水坝开闸泄洪一般，达米安愤愤地列举了这半个月以来反派A和小丑的种种“恶行”，其中包括但不仅限于——在星球日报楼顶的大球上画红内裤，把蝙蝠灯换成嫩粉色带蝴蝶结的爱心探照灯，给哥谭的滴水兽打蜡，试图潜入孤独城堡偷氪星的生育宝典。  
“……听起来他们还真忙。”迪克哭笑不得。  
“还混进秃子的上流晚会，到处扔Omega信息素，”达米安的语气听起来很是嫌弃，“一群被信息素支配的愚蠢人类。”  
迪克心里一沉：“出什么事了吗？”  
“出事倒是没有，”达米安说，“不过卢瑟结结实实地出了丑，被信息素搞得神志不清甚至抱着个Alpha到处啃。”  
“哪个Alpha？”迪克手脚冰凉。  
“还有哪个，”达米安不解地开口，“当然是小丑啊？格雷森，你这样子都让我怀疑你是不是爱上那个秃子了。”  
猜对了一半。迪克腹诽。  
“那反派A……？”迪克好奇地问。  
“不知道，可能在你衣柜里吧。”达米安打趣道，“最近几天我都没见到他，说不定终于洗手不干打算找个Omega结婚生子了。”  
迪克不着痕迹地叹了口气，达米安还在继续调侃他：“我就说你的魅力下降了格雷森，那家伙不是还说过爱你一辈子来着吗？”  
“达米安，”迪克无奈地叹气，“有这种闲心你不如考虑点别的。”  
“比如找他们的老巢？”达米安嘻嘻地笑着，“顺带一提我还真的找到了反派A的住址，谁能想到他就住在哥谭正经的公寓楼里呢？”

十五分钟之后迪克站在反派A家的房门外，认真地思考了一下自己是不是过于冲动，以及，达米安是不是猜到什么了。  
迪克本打算敲门，但门甚至没锁。房间是简单的一室一厅，比起公寓看起来更像是某种宾馆，反派A正坐在床上看书，迪克的到访似乎完全超出了他的预料，他迷茫地盯着迪克看了好一会儿才迟钝地合上了书。  
“嗨。”迪克尴尬地挥了挥手。反派A盯着迪克，他把书丢在了一旁，转身在床边的矮柜抽屉里翻找起来，迪克注意到矮柜上面放着一盒开封的抑制剂。  
迪克深吸一口气，鼓起勇气开口：“上次的事，我想找你谈谈。”  
“啊，找到了。”反派A打断了迪克的话，从抽屉里扒拉出一个小盒子丢给了迪克。迪克下意识接住，顺着动作看向手里的东西，嘴角不由得一抽，反派A丢给他的是一盒避孕套。  
“别问我为什么备着这玩意，”反派A耸耸肩，“被标记的Omega没有Alpha过不去发情期……我总得想点办法。”  
迪克一时间有点火大，面前的这个Omega完全没有一点身为Omega的自觉，擅自跑过来找他上床，虽然失手标记了对方是他的错，但是这家伙仿佛没事人一样下床就跑，甚至在发情期去找别的Alpha都不肯来找他。  
达米安的话仿佛恶魔的低语在迪克脑海中回放——“Omega的发情期，会跪下来求着Alpha操他的。”  
会有其他的Alpha看见反派A意乱情迷的模样？是谁？小丑？还是阿卡姆里是谁？迪克不敢去想，但这个念头仿佛疯长的藤蔓勒住他的呼吸，愤怒的信息素一瞬间从他身上涌出充满了整个公寓。  
“你再不收敛信息素我们可能就没空带套了。”  
反派A压抑的喘息把迪克的神智拽了回来，迪克一惊，信息素的浓度瞬间消散，反派A长长松了一口气，把手里的抑制剂丢回了床头。  
“抱歉。”迪克不自在地开口。  
反派A坐了回去，他并拢双腿蜷坐在床头，迪克猜大概是为了掩饰睡裤下尴尬的凸起。“我以为你是来找我解决这个问题的，”反派A左手圈出一个圆，伸出右手食指做了个性暗示的动作，“但看起来不是。”  
“确实不是，”迪克感到十分无力，“我来是想向你道歉——因为我伤害了你，以及……虽然可能有些迟了，但我们可以从约会开始？”  
“等一下，”反派A伸出一只手制止了迪克继续说下去，“我觉得是发情期让我的脑子不太清醒……你刚刚在说什么？”不等迪克说话，反派A用力地晃了晃脑袋：“不不不，一定是我听错了，麻烦你再说一遍。”  
“我们可以从约会开始。”迪克一字一顿地说，“或者，从原来的相处方式开始？”  
反派A的眼神暗淡下来，他的手不由自主地抚上肚子：“原来的相处方式……恐怕不行了。”  
迪克目瞪口呆地盯着反派A，脑海迅速闪过“什么？我才二十多就要当爹了？”“达米安恐怕要笑话死我”“恋爱还没谈就要奉子成婚了吗”“布鲁斯不会饶过我的”，最终咬咬牙，艰难地决定接受现实。  
只见反派A捏捏肚子上的肉，惆怅地开口：“这半个月我胖了5斤，恐怕钻不进你家大衣柜了。”  
迪克有那么一瞬间很想掐死反派A。  
“所以？”迪克抱着手臂看向反派A，决定对方再说出什么惊世骇俗的话就把对方吊在韦恩塔上吹吹风。  
“约会不现实，”反派A摊手，“大家都是成年人，我觉得我们可以……”迪克顺着反派A意有所指的眼神看去，目光落在了自己手里的避孕套上，他倍感无力地翻了个白眼。迪克有种预感，以后他可能要告别自己“正常”的生活了——虽然从前的生活也称不上多正常。

小丑最近很无聊，他已经两个月没有在搞事的时候听见反派A在旁边的起哄叫好了。这不正常，小丑想，那家伙是不是死了？  
这样想着的小丑拨通了反派A的电话。  
“喂？”电话的对面是反派A懒洋洋的声音。  
“哈，你居然还活着，”小丑说，“我有个想法，今晚我们……”  
听筒的另一头突然出现了一个熟悉的声音。“Aid，谁的电话？”  
“呃，是，是我一个，朋，朋友，”反派A的声音突然磕巴了起来，“不，不是小丑找我出门搞事……等一下，昨晚才刚……唔，不，不要……”  
小丑的脸色随着电话对面18禁等级的提高变得越来越差，最终在反派A开始神志不清地喊出一些糟糕的词的时候忍无可忍地摔了电话。  
半个小时之后，反派A的电话打了回来。  
“我不去了，”反派A哑着嗓子说，“身体有恙。”  
真·单身狗·阿卡姆留守居民·周可儿愤怒地拔了电话线。  
今天的夜翼也为哥谭的和平作出了贡献呢，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
